Una vida, un amor
by Maca Revil
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Leon y Claire un amor algo confuso pero totalmente verdadero, el miedo nunca va a superar lo que ambos sienten uno al otro.


_UNA VIDA UN AMOR (especial CLEON)_

En una muy linda mañana, estaba soleado y una pareja de amigos formada por un bello chico rubio y una hermosa chica pelirroja caminaban de la mano por la orilla de la playa.

-Ya te eh mencionado lo hermosa que eres?- pregunto el chico llamado Leon.

-Creo que solo 405 veces –le respndio la pelirroja llamada Claire.

-jajajajajaja-rieron juntos .

-Claire quieres ir a almorzar a algún lugar?-

-Enserio a las 10:25 am? Hmmm.-

-Jajaja bien tu ganas será en otro momento.-

-Leon ahora que recuerdo cuando confundimos celulares…-

-Cómo olvidarlo es como si fuera ayer, …. Un momento fue ayer.- interrumpió a la pelirroja.

- Jajaja si tu hermana llamo para invitarnos a almorzar a su casa, hoy.-

-Perfecto tenemos una salida a la casa de Kate.- festejo el rubio.

-Oye me dejas en mi departamento? para arreglarme por favor.-

-Claro que si vámonos, y a qué hora tenemos que estar allá?.- preguntó Leon mientras sacaba las llaves del auto

- a las 13:30 o por ahí.-le respondió Claire

-Vamos teneos suficiente tiempo.-

()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()(

Claire estaba indecisa por que ponerse pero, ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por el atuendo que usaría? Ella nunca se preocupaba, era muy relajada respecto a eso pero esta vez estaba siendo extremada mente detallista ¿estaba enamorada de Leon? ¿ el era la razón de su preocupación por el atuendo?. Finalmente dejo de pensar en eso y decidió ponerse unos shorts negros con un cinturón grabado que decía "one life, one love", unos botines color crema igual que la camisa manga corta con un escote en "V".

Leon al departamento de Claire a las 10:50 am pero al entrar casi derrama saliva .Claire se veía estupenda, siempre estuvo consciente de su belleza pero esta vez ella se veía INCREIBLEMENTE HERMOSA!.

-Hola Leon.- saludo la chica con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ho-ho-hola Claire te vees bellísima.- dijo algo tartamudo

-Aww gracias tú también te ves muy guapo.-

-Pero nunca más que tu.-

-Bien por favor entra ¿quieres tomar desayuno?

-Claro, ¿no te molesta?.-

-No para nada y cuéntame donde esta Lucki tu perrito?.-

-Lo tuve que dejar con la vecina.-

-Bueno a la mesa.-

-Lo bueno es que ahora puedo estar a tu lado por la mañana sin tener que preocuparme de el.-

-Aww que tierno eres, ahora quieres un pan con queso y un café?.-

-Si por supuesto.-

El desayuno fue agradable ambos hablaron de sus familias Claire le conto a Leon de Chris y el de su hermana y sobrina llamada Lizet.

-Bien nos vamos?.- pregunto Leon.

-Por supuesto novato.-

-jajajajajaja.- rieron a coro

()()()()()(()()()())(())())(()()()()())(())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(

En el auto de Leon, Claire coloco un disco de Taio Cruz y selecciono la canción que ella y el rubio se sabían llamada "dynamite", que claro como era de esperar la cantaron.

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor

'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite

Brands, Brands, Brands, Brands

Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

You, you

Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying AYO

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life

Saying AYO

Baby, let's go.

Fueron casi 2 horas de viaje desde el departamento de Claire hasta la casa de Kate.

-Hola hermanito.- dijo Kate mientras se dirigía a abrazarlo.

-Hola Katy.-

-Leon te eh extrañado muchísimo al igual que Liz tienes que venir mas seguido.-

-Claro hermana, ahora te quiero presentar a una amiga, ella es Claire.-le dijo a su hermana señalando a la pelirroja

-Es un gusto conocerte Claire.- le dijo Kate mientras la abrazaba.

-Para mí igual es un gusto.-le respondió Claire mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Bien no se queden ahí afuera entren.-les dijo Kate a ambos

Cuando entraron Lizet corrió a la puerta dándole un fuerte abrazo a su tío

-Tío! Al fin viniste te extraño mucho.-

-Yo también Liz pero el trabajo me mantiene ocupado.-

-Creí que estabas de vacaciones.-

-Hmm… pero no importa te quiero presentar a una amiga.- le dijo presentándole a Claire.

-Hola tía Claire!.- dijo levantándole los brazos para que la abrazara.

-Hola Liz.-le contesto la pelirroja aceptando el abrazo de la pequeña.

-Tía me gusta tu cabello es hermoso y también tus ojos.-

-Aww gracias eres un encanto.-

A Claire le encanto la sobrina de Leon era muy tierna y aparte tenía unos ojos color avellana preciosos, de seguro que los heredo de su padre.

-Claire me podrías ayudar con el asado?.- pregunto la hermana de Leon.

-Claro que si Kate.-

Mientras las dos cocinaban Liz le suplico a su tío si podía jugar con ella Just Dance pero él lo negaba hasta que Liz le hizo un puchero y tuvo que aceptar.

Decidieron jugar el Just Dance 2014, en el cual seleccionaron la canción "Limbo". Al final de la canción Leon se calló, causándole muchísima risa a Claire y a Kate.

A las 13:45 el almuerzo ya estaba listo a todos les encanto el asado acompañado de verduras, para Leon fue la mejor comida que había probado que era cocinada en casa.

-Gracias chicas les quedo delicioso, ahora ustedes jueguen con Liz porque yo ordeno la cocina.-les dijo Leon.

-Gracias hermano.- le respondió Kate.

Claire se paró de la mesa y fue con Liz a jugar Just Dance, ambas escogieron la canción Just dance de Laydy Gaga.

Leon quedo cautivado con Claire aparte de ser muy buena cocinera, deportista, estudiosa, entre otras de sus virtudes también bailaba excelente, sus movimientos eran muy precisos ella era perfecta. Leon sabias que ella era diferente a las demás chicas ella era única, definitivamente el se enamoró de ella.

-Hey Leon responde.- era su hermana

- Perdon, ¿Qué pasa?.-

-Solo quería saber si quieren ir al cine con nosotras?.-

-Por mi esta bien que dijo Claire?.-}

-Dijo que si tu quieres ella va.-

-ok.-

-Pues bien en 2 horas nos vamos.-

En el transcurso de las dos horas lo único que asieron fue bailar y cuando al fin Leon bailaría con Claire era hora de irse o se perderían la película.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()())()())(()())()()()()

Ya en el cine todos compraron un paquete familiar de cabritas para cada uno. La pobre Liz no pudo más de un cuarto del paquete.

Al terminar de ver la película, dejaron a Liz y a Kate en su casa y después de eso Leon fue a dejar a Claire a su departamento.

-Bien alteza llegamos.-Leon empezó a bromear.

-Siempre con tus bromas Kennedy.- dijo la pelirroja algo entretenida.

-Pues claro pero esto no es broma.-dijo acercándose a Claire, tomándola de la cintura, acercándola cada vez más a el hasta que se besaron.

Un beso único, incomparable lleno de amor, era lo más romántico, una muestra de amor puro, verdadero.

Claire ahora estaba segura ella amaba a Leon, pero un miedo rápidamente se apodero de ella ¿Qué sucedería si ella lo arruinaba? No podría vivir así. Entonces se separó de Leon y le cerró la puerta.

-Claire pero….-

Y era tarde le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Claire paso 3 días encerrada en du departamento tenía miedo, hasta que tuvo que salir porque su hermano la invito a tomar un café.

-Hola hermanita!.-dijo Chris muy contento.

-Hola Chris.- dijo Claire algo triste.

-qué pasa?.-

-Lo arruine ven siéntate y te lo contare todo.-

Claire le explico todo con lujo de detalle a su hermano.

-Pero no quiero hablar mes de eso, y ¿Cómo as estado?.- le pregunto a su hermano

-Bien.-

-Que bueno.-

-Claire no me sigas cambiando de tema ok

-Pero ya te dije que tengo miedo.-

-Pero a que.-

-A echarlo a perder.-

-Claire ¡NO LE TEMAS A AMAR POR MIEDO A ERRAR, LOS ERRORES SE COMETEN PERO SE VIVE CON ELLOS Y DE ELLOS APRENDEMOS!.-

Claire se quedó pensando en lo que su hermano le dijo y se dio cuenta que el tenía razón.

-Tienes razón Chris, me tengo que ir cuídate.-

-Claire…-

No se alcanzaron a despedir de otra manera Claire tenía que buscar a Leon.

()()()()()()((()()()()()())()()()()()()())()()()()()()()())())()()()()()())()()()())()()()()())()()()()

-Leo recházate muchas misiones por ella porque ahora no puedes tu la amas no la dejes- le dijo Hunnigan.

-Creo que le ice mal a Claire y lo menos que quiero es verla mal.-

-Pero Leon….-

-Chao Hunni nos vemos.-

Leon estaba decidido a renunciar a Claire si esto la dañaba. Mientras el se iba Hunni tomo el teléfono y llamo a Claire

-Hola.- respondió Claire

- Hola soy Hunnigan Si amas a Leon corre por el porqué se va a Washington.-

-Que?! Voy para allá.-

-intentare retrasar el vuelo.-

-ok gracias Hunni.-

Claire ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo? Se preguntaba para sus adentros.

()()()()())(()()()())()()())())()()()()())()())))))()()()()())()()()()))()()())()(())()()()

Cuando llego corrió lo más rápido que pudo al sitio de abordaje para Washington.

Vio a Leon en el puente de abordaje pero cuando intento pasar la detuvieron.

-Leon Scott Kennedy!- Grito Claire

-Claire?- se preguntó a si mismo. Definitivamente era ella entonces soltó el bolso de mano que llevaba y corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

-Leon fui una torpe lo lamento no te tuve que dejar ir pero me di cuenta que no tengo que temer a amar por miedo a errar….-

-Claire yo….-

-Te amo- dijeron a coro.

Empezó a sonar "Angel with a shotgun" porque Hunni tomo el control del aeropuerto.

-Su canción chicos no me lo agradezcan.- dijo Hunni por los parlantes.

-Soy un ángel con una escopeta,

luchando hasta ganar las guerras,

no me importa si el cielo no me vuelve a recibir.

Lanzo lejos mi fé, cariño, para mantenerte segura,

¿No sabes que eres todo lo que tengo?- le canto Leon a Claire.

-tu eres mi todo Leon.- dijo Claire cuando se besaron.

-es igual al primero?.-pregunto Leon

-No…. Este beso es mucho mejor.-


End file.
